


Prince of Calamity

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could drive all night would I find my peace of mind?<br/>Would it be a million miles of cold white lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Calamity

They don’t call him the Prince of Calamity for nothing yet the title is a double edged sword: both something to be respected and insulted by. He can cause disasters, catastrophes, hell, he could reintroduce the bubonic plague upon those measly Midgardians if he wanted but, always, always, there’s the reminder that he’s only a Prince, never a King. Never the recipient of Odin’s warm, loving caress of praise. Never Thor’s equal.

It’s forever a reminder. Those tricky Aesir nobles.

And, living up to his reputation, here he is once more, upon Midgard, to try and steal Thor’s thunder, so to speak. The God has joined a club, they call themselves the Avengers, who are the most mismatched, lost creatures he has ever seen.

They are just five apart from Thor, so human and mortal that it’s an insult to think these people are the last line of Earth’s defence. It’s hardly a challenge worthy of the great God of Mischief’s attention but he wants – needs – to send Thor a message.

He spends a few weeks researching them, ruling out the three humans as his target, they’re too weak, too pathetic, they’d fall like dominoes. But Captain America’s defection to evil would be a huge blow to the nation’s morale – he’s a living symbol of patriotism – yet he’s also just woken from a seventy year long sleep and Loki has pride. He’s not going to go after someone so new and vulnerable.

Which leaves just Bruce Banner, a scientist with the habit of losing control and turning into a big, green rage monster. Perfect.

The dark-haired man peels off a wall as he sees Banner leaving Starbucks, a coffee and muffin in his hand, accidently on purpose knocking the bigger man. Both food items fall to the floor.

His face is the picture of innocence as he steadies himself by grabbing the other man’s arm, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going. Please, let me replace them for you.”

It’s a ruse he’s used before, one that takes time, patience and a damn lot of effort but seeing the Avengers brought down from the inside will be worth it. A chance meeting, acquaintances, friends and, eventually, pulling his walls down to find his weaknesses – it’s simple. The only thing he doesn’t count on is how intellectual Banner really is, how he’s a stark contrast to all the brawny, stupid Asgardian warriors he’s grown up with, how he might actually be the one that causes the Liesmith to unravel instead.

But, as the two men enter the shop, neither of them are aware what an impact they shall have on each other’s lives.


End file.
